A Shattered Soul
by HorizontalRain
Summary: Rinoa has been pulled into a mysterious coma. Can anything save her? Rated G for now, although rating may change later on. My first FanFic, so please R&R! Note, not quite happy with title either, so watch for a change


Chapter One: The Story So Far  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
My own words are thrown back at me by the wind.  
  
I am standing in a green field. The wildflowers are in bloom, and the sky is a pristine blue. It is like the place I was when I held her, when she was still around to hold. A small laugh draws my attention. I whirl, only to be greeted by yet another gust of wind. Trickster, the wind is.  
  
A tap on my shoulder whirls me around again. I find myself staring into deep brown eyes that sparkle with the warmest golden light. It can't be her!  
  
My eyes open, wide. I dare a glance at the bed beside me. Empty.  
  
Of course it is empty. I am such a fool! Only a dream would rouse memory of my dearest Rinoa. She isn't here, and until I can save her… she will not return.  
  
It is exactly five years since the fall of Adel and Ultemecia. There have since been disturbances in the world, but it hasn't been anywhere near as bad.   
  
In the final battle, Adel had captured my Rinoa, and had somehow molded their bodies into one. The doctors of Esthar looked at Rinoa many times after the incident, and every time they assured us she was fine. Until that one fateful day, one year ago, my Rinoa was gone.  
  
She lays an empty shell at the Esthar Medical Research Center. The doctors say it is as if her soul has been taken. Her eyes no longer sparkle with a hidden light. They just stare. I feel as if all hope is lost.  
  
My hand forms an involuntary fist and punches the wall beside the bed. She promised she would always wait for me. I break down and with my head in my hands, I cry.  
  
The sunlight illuminates Esthar. It is as if someone has polished the crystalline city. My steps quicken as I near the Research Center. I don't know why, it isn't as if Rinoa is going to get up and leave. I would prefer that to this sickening feeling of never seeing her as she was.  
  
The receptionist calls me by my first name now. She doesn't even need to show me the way. I could walk these halls blindfolded and never lose my way.  
  
I enter my beloved's room. There she lay, encased in a crystal casket. Oh, of course it isn't really a casket. It is a monitoring device. But looking at her, laying there so still, all I can think of is a gravesite. I take my place beside the bed. The nurse doesn't even look up.  
  
I left the Center for a while today. I will return before long, but no matter how much I talk Rinoa's eyes just stay fixed on the ceiling. I walk the crystal streets of Esthar, now repaired since Ultemecia attempted complete compression. To the south is Tear's Point. I turn and see the light barely shimmering above the mysterious place. Tears fill my eyes once again as I turn away from the southern horizon. If it wasn't for Adel, Maybe Rinoa and I would be happy now. Although, if it wasn't for the problems that arose during Adel's awakening, Rinoa and I would have never met.  
  
I still remember that night. The stars were sparkling. I had just obtained my first SeeD rank, and we were at the celebration ball. Now, normally I don't dance, but when a beautiful girl in a short beige dress came and grabbed my hand, I could barely resist. I fumbled for a while, but soon we were spinning in each other's arms. There were fireworks, although not only in the sky.  
  
I have stopped walking. Now I face northeast. That is where my home lies. Balamb Garden. A place I may yet return to someday. But not now… not until Rinoa is well again.  
  
My feet carry me back to the Medical Center. As I step back into the familiar lobby with its blue walls and soft light, I see a face that is not familiar. Odd, I have visited this center every day for a year, and this is the first time I have ever seen this person. Are they a doctor? Hmm, funny how your mind wanders when you are a desperate man. Noticing little details. I will drive myself mad if I continue on like this. I shake my head and head off for Rinoa's room.  
  
I turn into the hallway and am greeted by a face that I do know. It is Rinoa's doctor. Funny, I have rarely seen him for the past six months. I have a feeling that something is about to change.  
  
"Hello Mr. Leonheart, I think you better sit down." 


End file.
